earth8000fandomcom-20200216-history
Cody Cuidightheach
Jasmine Jaeger Maria Jaeger Trucy Yaeger Jessica Yaeger |affiliation = Jaeger Industries Galactic Frontier Cuidightheach Industries Alaska Protection Service |base of operation = Jaeger Station Nexus |homeworld = Earth |born = Early 1990 A.D, Earth, Australia, New South Wales |died = November 8th, 2680 A.D |status = Deceased |identity = Semi-Public |citizenship = Australian |marital status = Married |occupation = Scientist Mechanic Inventor Philosopher Astronomer Historian chief Military strategist |education = Sydney Distance Education High School Massachusetts Institute of Technology |gender = Male |height = 5'8" (Out of Armour) 6'3" (In Armour) |weight = |eyes = Blue |hair = Black |unusual features = Cybernatic augmentations (Cybernatic lower left forearm) |origin = Human |universe = Earth-8000 |placebirth = |creator = AtlantisUchiha |first = Adventures of Earth }} Biography Birth Early Life School Life Born and raised in Sudney to James and Jasmine Jaeger, he attained Sydney Distance Education High School in Sydney. While he was born in Australia, his family moved to Nelson Bay where he'd attained Tomaree Public School. As he'd progressed throughout primary school, he'd shown vast intellectual capabilities that allowed him to perform high level programming before he'd reached high school. Throughout his school years, Cody was fasincated in engineering and science. Seeing it as the possible future, began a youtube channel that discuss on the subjects of advances and development. All the while talking about the disadvantages. During this time, he'd began to create his tech based on superhero comics such as Spider-Man's web shooters. During his science classes, he'd would invent the chemical formula of the strong web. Gaining poplarity due to the fact he created such things at a young age of 15-16 years old. His channel blew up when he began to showcase other items and devices on youtube, soon becoming Youtube's pioneer on technology and development. Before he'd graduated high school, Arthur began to get into power armour, and would start in creating the "Aedra Armour", his versions of the Iron Man power armour. Using the materials he could afford from the revenue of his youtube videos, he'd showcase the Mark I armour based around Iron Man's Mark-. Graduating high school he was able to be accepted into MIT to futher study his interests as an engineer. Has he attained MIT, he'd would become one of their top overgraduates, easily becoming the smartest student with an IQ of 300+ the highest since William James Sidis who was said to had 300 IQ score. His success in MIT lead him to becoming one of the most viewed youtuber in the educational knowledge of technology, hardware and software on social media. His interests in these advancements also allowed him to gain a carer solely on his channel, and turned his channel into a independent organisation when he graduated MIT at the age of 18 years. Cuidightheach Industries As an successful independent youtuber, Cody is amongst the most viewed and subbed in the world, second to only PewDiePie. Over the courses of his carer, he'd showcased many things he'd invented including the Holo-Papd MK-I. Eventually, in 2010, he was hired by the Australian Defence Force to be their main primary weapons manufacturer. Accepting this idea, Australia was able to become classified as an superpower on the planet Earth. With this new income of money, Cody was able to fininally created the large Aedric reactor, and classified his line of tech known as the "Aedricon technology", in his new tower based in Sydney. Kidnapping Eventually, Cody created new weapons systems for the ADF where he'd demonstrated the Mark-I Jericho Missile in the Deserts of Australia. Demonstrating its capacity of covering a massive area with a single rocket firing out smaller rockets over a large quantity, he'd would allow the obsersing Australian officers to have drinks that come with his large cold suitcase. Powers & Abilities Powers Agelessness: Cody during the mid 21st century performed bio-chemical procedures that halted his aging process. Abilities Super-Genius Intellect: Cody is proven to be one of the most acamedically brilliant human beings in the universe, whose intelligence overshadows every student in his high school years. He is profoundly brilliant in the school of engineering and technology, having the prototype Mark-I Holo-pad when he was 15 years old. He has the capacity of developing and understanding tech he was able to chosen to enter MIT and graduate with master to PhD degerrs. Creating Cuidightheach Industries, Cody invented many technological advancements for Australia. He created the ARC Reactor that delivered pure clean source of reusable energy, and helped the ADF in becoming a superpower with greater higher quality equiment, and supplies. of Cuidightheach Tower.]] Master Engineer & Inventor: Even at a young age, Cody is a brilliant engineer and inventor, having created many devices during his youth. From the Aedra Armour during his youth to Epsilon. He has vast extensive knowledge in the fields of technology and mechanics, capable of repairing almost everything on Earth with the correct tools and materials. Even with non-human tech, he was able to figure out its functions and systems pretty quickly. This is noted by Hyland when he hacked into Vril Dox's computers. Cody as CO of Jaeger Industries, created many advanced weapons systems. It has been shown his weapons fires many form of energies that either be plasma or protons, or simply just electrical energy or other forms of energy. .]] Over the years, he has been upgrading his Aedra Armour until he reached the level of tech of nanotechnology. The Mark L is the pinnacle of Cody's technology, being entirely nanotechnology, he is able to manifest the suit from the Aedra Core in this chest, and summon a magnitude of weapons to proton cannons, plasma weapon and hypr-heat laser that can cut virtually any form of matter with his mind alone, which makes him a technopathic. Due to his nanotech, he had embedded various nanotech that would manifets as weapons he is able to use if his armour gets too badly damaged, or he runs out of nanotech specifically for armour repairments. According to Cyborg, it can be said his tech is the most advanced in the world. Master System & Computer Hacking: To futher to show his vast skill and expertise in technologies, Cody is capable of hacking into almost any systems, and computers from various sources of the universe. Along with Monday to help crack codes over 400,000 digits per second, he is able to hack into the Pentagon to certify on information collected on the world, Milidia after bring stranded there during the Chaos War. Experienced Unarmed Combatant: Cody is shown to be a rather experience combatant in close-quarters combat, and can take on most individuals. Combining with his armour, he makes a rather formiddable fighter even with other species of the galaxy. Expert Marksmen: Seeing Cody only ever use long-mid range weapons and firearms, he is a expert marksmen in the weapons he constructs. He is able to fire plasma bolts with great accuracy from his palms of the Aedra Amrmour. Polymath: Cody is a vast polymath, whose knowledge and skill covers a wide range of subject such as science, history, ancient history, geography, maths, chemistry, astronomy, and quantum physcis and much more. Omnilingual: Cody, seems to naturally speak the many forms of variant English fluently without being even taught the actual language. He is also highly fluent in the African languages and scripts. Weaknesses *Mortality: Cody still holds some degree of mortality, and can be killed if his heart or brain is destroyed. Strengths Appearance Casual Personality Paraphernalia Equipment Weapons Relationships Trivia/Notes Category:Characters Category:Australian Category:Semi-Public Identity Category:Terran Category:Living Characters Category:Computer Hacking Category:Electrical Engineering Category:Biotechnology Category:Mechanokinesis Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Equipment provided flight Category:Equipment provided energy blasts Category:Equipment provided force field Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Scientist Category:Mechanic Category:Philosopher Category:Astronomer Category:Geographer Category:Historian Category:Strategist Category:Polymaths Category:Omnilingual Category:Humans Category:Male